There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer games executed on user or computer devices having a user interface when considering user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, control inputs should provide rewarding gameplay with simple to complex game mechanics, which may become progressively more challenging so that players are not frustrated or bored, but remain engaged to develop rewarding skills.
Effective engagement may also require various forms of feedback to reinforce the user or player sense of success and accomplishment, especially when the user or player appears to be struggling or “stuck” at a certain level, part of a level, quest or saga in a game. So called “Boosters” are one example of aid that may be provided to such users.
The above may, but not exclusively, apply to “casual games” played on portable or mobile platforms with differing and in some cases limited computing, display and input resources.